


Bonds

by GuiltyRose



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRose/pseuds/GuiltyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never been a good person.  I spent my life doing all the wrong things, detached from everyone around me.  But that doesn't mean I can'y change, right?  Maybe Celestial Being can help me, help me to change myself, and maybe form bonds to people along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this site. Sorry about my super crappy summaries, but hopefully some of you will look past that and read this story, haha.  
> There's a lot more after this, I originally planned this as a oneshot, but it kind of grew out of control. Hope you all enjoy!

I was running quickly through the desert at the edge of Azadistan, formerly part of Krugis.  I had nearly reached the village where I was told my target was staying.  Upon reaching the village, I quickly ducked into an alley, so I would not be seen my any locals.  
I heard a tiny beep in my ear, informing me that I was being contacted.  I tapped the nearly invisible earpiece, my partner, Abram Zolnerov's voice filled my ear.  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Abram asked me.  
"Are you backing me up?" I replied.  
"What?  Of course I am."  
"Then I'm going through with it, I'll communicate to you again when I'm ready for your help," Before Abram had a chance to reply, I tapped the device again and hung up.  I dropped the pack I'd been carrying and removed a dress from it.  I quickly removed the clothes I'd been wearing, and pulled on the dress.  It was midnight blue and strapless.  It fell to about midway down my calf, but had a slit that ran up nearly all the way up my left leg.  
I stuffed my old clothes into the bag and left it in the alley.  I slipped my gun into the back of my dress, and let down my long black hair from the tight bun it had been in.  I was ready for my mission.  
I quickly located the correct building, and knocked on the door.  I leaned against the doorframe, and waited for the answer.  
"Who's there?" a gruff voice demanded from behind the closed door.  
"My name is Natalia," I said with a thick russian accent.  "I am here for your boss."  
I heard several hushed voices arguing inside, but they soon came to some sort of decision.  The door opened.  The man standing behind it was a gruff as his voice sounded.  Two other similar looking men were in the large, dark room with him.  
"Now Miss Natalia," the man who answered the door began. "I hope you don't mind, but we're going to have to search you.  It's simply routine, make sure you don't have nothing on you," Judging from the look on the three men's faces, they weren't going to be doing this search for safety reasons.  I was a little frightened, not just because I was about to be groped by several large greasy men, but more because of the firearm currently pressed against my spine.    
"That won't be necessary," a voice called from somewhere in the darkness.  We all snapped to look at the man walking towards us.  I recognized him, he was my target, Ali Al-Saachez.  "Now boys, where are you manners?  We have a lady here.  Come here Natalia," he said, holding his hand out to me.  
I graciously took his hand like the good little prostitute I was pretending to be.  He led me down a set of stairs, into the basement of the building.  He led me into a room, inside was a small bed, and not much else.  It was fairly clear what this room was for, and it wasn't sleeping.  
Ali Al-Saachez tried to kiss me.  I pulled away. "Now, be waiting just a second," I said, my accent still thick, this time I tried pretending like my grammar was also bad.  "First we talk business, then we have pleasure," I explained.  I did know a thing or two about prostitution.  
"How much?" he asked, clearly impatient.  
"800 per hour," I told him.  He sighed heavily, and handed me my money.  
"You better be fucking worth it," he growled.  
"I am.  Trust me," I purred, pressing myself against him, and wrapping one leg around his waist.  He kissed me, groped me, and moved me quickly towards the bed.  He pushed me down.  I landed with a thud on the dirty mattress, and was quickly crushed beneath him.  This put me at a disadvantage.  I couldn't reach my gun.  I had to get on top.  
But I didn't have the chance.  At that moment, Ali Al-Saachez whispered something in my ear that made my blood run cold.  "I know who you are, Anya Zolnerov," And as I tried to fight him, he grabbed a gun he'd held concealed in his waistband.  He pointed the weapon to my temple.  I barely flinched.  
"I'm not scared," I told him defiantly.  My accent had gone away with Natalia, I was Anya once more.  
"I know you're not scared, but know that if you move, I blow your head off.  So, if you value your life, you'll do as I say: Call your partner, tell them you need their assistance now.  Tell them you have killed me."  
"Never," I spat back at him.  "Why should I care if you kill me.  There are other Zolnerovs, others who can stop you once I'm dead."  
"See, the thing about that is," he leaned in close to my ear. "I know your dirty little secret.  You and whoever your parter is out there are the last Zolnerovs.  You're an endangered species.  If I kill you, it is a very big deal."  
My eyes widened.  I had not been expecting this.  No one should have known Abram and I were the last of our kind.  Everything had gone wrong in this mission.  "How did you know about us?" I asked, my throat dry.  
"The man who hired you to kill me, he also hired me to kill you.  He wants the Zolnerov family eradicated.  Starting with you, little Anya," he cocked the gun.  I was dead for sure.  I looked him straight in the eye.  I'd never show fear.  He pulled the gun away from my head, and he told me to call my partner.  Ali Al-Saachez had all the cards, I had no choice but to listen to him.  
I called in Abram, gave him no cause for concern.  Ali Al-Saachez didn't start killing the Zolnerov family with me, he started with Abram.  He kept me alive for six more weeks, and left me for dead somewhere in the desert of Azadistan.  
That was when Veda found me somehow, and recruited me for Celestial Being.


End file.
